User talk:OneTwoThreeFall
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:NoImageLightbox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cqm (talk) 10:44, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Custom Status Tags Do you think you could add a way to add status tags for Mediawiki:Status/code.js so that users could use the script other than for user pages? I looked into it, but it seems like to me it's impractical for page loading sake, but I know a lot of wikis that prefer to have statuses on the page or elsewhere. Also, could you see about adding around/off-site which will identify whether the user is on Wikia or not (whether they are on the specified wiki or another)? For example, if I edit the community Wikia then my status here would be around. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 00:42, March 14, 2016 (UTC) #I'm not too sure what you mean by this… Do you mean, to show a user's status on a page other than that user's own page? #Sorry to say, this wouldn't be possible/practical. You'd have to either look up the user's recent contributions individually for every wiki on Wikia, or have the lookupcontribs permission (i.e. be a member of either vstf/staff/helper groups). : - OneTwoThreeFall talk 02:27, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I mean create custom status tags that would be used such as USERNAME and would in turn replace the text with offline or online or whatever the status is. This would require that for each use, the API would be used, but I don't see a reason for pages to use status tags more than once and so this could be possible for reasonable wikis. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 22:02, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Ah, I see... a little refactoring, and done! You can use placeholder text to get USERNAME's status on any page. By the way, might be a good idea for you to get a doc page up for the script. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 13:22, March 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I was going to work on the doc page soon. I was trying to set up a new way that the script and doc are displayed in my common.js. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 20:50, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Log Events Log events aren't considered contributions with Mediawiki API. Can you incorporate log events into the Status script? The API has them accessible by /api.php?action=query&list=logevents&user=USERNAME&leend=TIMESTAMP&format=json ~Curiouscrab (talk) 23:49, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :That should be fairly easy - just add it to the current API call. Have you had a go at it yourself, though? Don't wanna do all the work for you! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 13:43, March 23, 2016 (UTC) ::I haven't had too much experience with get and post requests yet. I'm still learning the tricks with jQuery. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 21:13, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Fair enough, done! logevents doesn't seem to like IP addresses, however, so the script now checks for, and won't run on, anon user pages. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 09:24, March 24, 2016 (UTC) ChatSend Hello, I was wondering if there was a way to change the alignment for the send button that way it will align with the other chat hacks better http://i.imgur.com/dp7wbtL.png Roranoa Drake II (talk) :Hi there! I've added a fix for this in the code, and it should be approved by Wikia within a few days. With the fix, it'll appear at the left of the 'Clear' button for people using ChatHacks. Thank you for letting me know about the issue! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 16:32, July 30, 2016 (UTC) re: PurgeBlogs (split thread) I don't mind the difference. Rappy copied over that PurgeBlogs script to act as a basic example of the ImportJS script, but given that users could still be importing the old script, it was decided to leave both. I don't really maintain the script, it's pretty basic so anyone can go and update it. :) --''Saju '' 08:50, September 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: jQuery Ready Callback There is little to no difference with the code you moved from (function ($, mw) to $(function () - moving the code to where you did is inefficient as it's guaranteed to assign the i18n object even when it shouldn't be. Also they both have $(document).ready() functionality. Ozank Cx (talk) 08:55, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :> Also they both have $(document).ready() functionality. :(function ($, mw) doesn't wait for DOM ready - it's immediately run. :I agree it's inefficient, though. I was only merging the two versions of PurgeBlogs together, not making any functional changes. Personally, I'd set a variable such as window.loadedPurgeBlogs, rather than search for all adata-id='purge-cache' elements, as that's much more inefficient than setting a single object that may not be needed. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 09:05, September 2, 2016 (UTC) RE: Recent edits to Pseudo-Vector (moved) - OneTwoThreeFall talk 14:01, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ExtendedNavigation borders Hi there! Could you please revert these edits that you made? The orange borders do not match the themes of my wikias at all. The code worked fine and the boxes looked great before, so why change it? King Dragonhoff :I assume you're referring to Boom Beach Wiki? See my message at Talk:ExtendedNavigation#Border colour for detail, but basically I made a change in both CSS and JS, and JS doesn't go live immediately. In this case, Wikia's server-side cache for JavaScript on your wiki is being a little too persistent, meaning your wiki is running an older revision of the JS. :Re. the boxes looked great before: once the cache for your wiki has cleared, you should notice the border colour of the extended menus will be exactly the same as the main menu, whereas before it was a slightly different colour. :I'm sorry about the issue though! Give it a few days, and it should clear by itself. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 17:42, November 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright. Thank you. ::King Dragonhoff :::Seems the cache has cleared now on Boom Beach and Clash Royale wikis, at least for me. Let me know if there's still issues! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 09:42, November 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Infobox formatting (split thread) I guess this is how you reply to talkage messages? Anyways, I was switching to the format because a list format makes all the elements space out from the list bullets. This is what I mean. Also, I've seen many other scripts use the same format, I think. How does the new infobox style require them to be a list? I don't see the parameter being parsed or anything... Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 09:47, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, I see. I thought it would be easier for a Lua module to parse it if it was in the format instead but I guess it doesn't matter much (since Lua doesn't have a string.split anyways). I guess I'll use that format in future. -- Cube-shaped 14:35, November 9, 2016 (UTC) CodeLoad Assistance Hey, I was wondering if you could provide a little extra assistance with the CodeLoad script. So, I initially set up my definitions and got those approved before I submitted changes to Common.js, Wikia.js, and Snow.js. Well, all scripts work through CodeLoad except my snow. I had "requiresGlobalPrefs": true, in the preferences but removed it thinking that was the problem (that change isn't approved nor does it appear to be the problem). I did remove the parameters from the snow script itself when I added them to the definitions. Any ideas on what I did wrong? DEmersonJMFM 21:34, December 27, 2016 (UTC) :You've done nothing wrong, just I didn't notice you were using an older version of the SnowStorm script! :Due to the way the older version is written, you'll have to use codeLoad.getScriptPrefs. On Snow.js, undoing the diff that removed the default parameters, then adding the below snippet before the line // --- End of user section --- should allow it to work. // Use CodeLoad configuration if available if (window.codeLoad) { $.extend(snowStorm, codeLoad.getScriptPrefs('snow')); } :- OneTwoThreeFall talk 07:56, December 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, working in the right direction, thank you (the script works in test mode). So "requiresGlobalPrefs": true, is now not needed for the script in the definitions, correct? ::Another issue I am still seeing is that a parameter for AutoEditDropdown ("expandedAreaEdit") set in the definitions as false isn't overrode when I click the checkbox in the user preferences (I couldn't check the snow's or AjaxRC's parameters because one was broken and the other is ignored in favor of global preferences). Left scratching my head again. DEmersonJMFM 16:02, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :::You're welcome! That's right, now that the script's using codeLoad.getScriptPrefs, there's no need for requiresGlobalPrefs to be set. :::Looks like AutoEditDropdown is using a slightly different way to set its preferences; rather than set them individually, it keeps all its preferences inside one object named AutoEditDropdownConfig. I've now added support for this in CodeLoad via the globalPrefNamespace parameter, so adding that parameter like below should let it work: "preferences": { "requiresGlobalPrefs": true, "globalPrefNamespace": "AutoEditDropdownConfig", "enabled": true, "expandedAreaEdit": false } :::Thanks for the feedback, by the way - I don't know of any other wikis (besides LyricWiki, for where it was originally written) using the script, so knowing how you're using it (and what's lacking) is handy! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 15:10, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Everything's been approved yet it still doesn't work. Maybe there's an issue with the AutoEditDropdown script? DEmersonJMFM 19:23, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::AutoEditDropdownConfig is being set in the wiki's MediaWiki:Common.js page. Existing values won't be overwritten by CodeLoad, just to be safe. :::::You can check this in your browser's developer tools (F12 in most browsers), as CodeLoad will show a warning in the console when this occurs. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 08:50, December 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I guess for scripts that are written with preferences in this way it's all or none set in the definitions. DEmersonJMFM 14:36, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Afraid so. I had a quick look at implementing it like that, but allowing the script to modify existing objects in a generic + safe way seems overly complex for my liking. It's worth noting that requiresGlobalPrefs is only meant to cover basic configurations; for anything more complex, codeLoad.getScriptPrefs is available. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 16:04, December 31, 2016 (UTC) DisplayClock That's really weird. I edited the page last night to add config. to fix that reference error. It must not have saved. Thanks for fixing it. Rappy 18:04, January 18, 2017 (UTC) :No problem! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 18:22, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Language list Hi! Thanks for creating it. But can you move to doc page to Template:L/doc? I merged your template with mine, as now mine is unuseful. ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]]→answer/write 12:22, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :Hi, and thanks! Rather than move it, might it be better to keep the more descriptive name, and instead make Template:L a redirect? - OneTwoThreeFall talk 12:29, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ::OK, as you wish. ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]]→answer/write 12:32, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :::Maybe existing calls of Template:L should be updated first, then it can be made a redirect? Currently, it looks a bit odd on pages using multiple calls of the L template (e.g. UsernameAvailability). (edit: it works properly for both old and new syntax now) - OneTwoThreeFall talk 12:38, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::By the way, I suggested it yet to other user today, maybe we could create a page with a table with codes and local&English language names so we don't have to add languages names in long JS/CSS codes? I already have a list of languages from CreateNewWiki page + few more. We could add a link to it in the infoboxes. ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]]→answer/write 12:59, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::Similar to List of ISO 639-1 codes page on Wikipedia? A page like that could be a handy reference! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 13:12, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I created a basic page to show. But... Maybe it should be called "Languages"? See ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]]→answer/write 13:28, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Nice work - looks good to me! "Language codes" seems like a suitable name, but I can rename it if you prefer. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 15:05, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Please rename if you can. The page contains more than only codes. ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]]→answer/write 15:16, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Uh, sorry to butt in, but do we really need that page? I don't know which category would it fall under, and I'm pretty sure language codes are listed somewhere else... -- Cube-shaped 15:19, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :I think it could have some use, though I don't know if there is a language list elsewhere. I figured it would go in Category:Guides, as it seems to have other informational pages. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 15:24, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ::There's a similar page on WLB wiki, but it doesn't have Notes section, which here can be useful. ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]]→answer/write 15:34, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Enable personal JS template I agreed with your last response on this thread and threw together a quick advisory template here. I styled it like the ImportArticles template, but I figured it could be added to the top of documentation pages much like the Personal template. I'm not sure if this is what you had in mind, so feel free to improve upon it in whatever way you think best. [[User:Count of Howard|'CoH']] ☎ 23:01, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :I was thinking more like the banner message that appears on MediaWiki namespace script pages when custom JavaScript is not enabled, though something like that would have to be done server-side, of course. :Not sure if a separate template is best for this (it seems a bit big for such a note), but perhaps adding a reminder to / could help people out? - OneTwoThreeFall talk 17:42, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah, I think I understand what you meant now. I've never tried editing JS files on wikis without the review extension enabled, so I've never seen this banner. [[User:Count of Howard|'CoH']] ☎ 19:02, February 17, 2017 (UTC) RE: Regarding 'Test pages' category Ah, I see. Yeah, I guess we could try to find some other use for that category in future. And thanks! -- Cube-shaped 05:55, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Wikia Logo Not sure why but there's an issue with the logo. It seems to have changed since I updated the script, and I don't know how to modify the script to fix the logo. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 10:37, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :Replied at Talk:WikiaNavigationBarStyle - OneTwoThreeFall talk 11:53, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Bot Request Hello! I know we’ve not interacted much, but I’ve heard you’re very knowledgeable. So, would you be able (& willing) to set up a bot that would fix links on a few thousand pages sometime in the near future? Perhaps a couple weeks from now? My Wiki is considering a large merge with another Wiki, taking those thousands of pages into custom namespaces for organization, but the problem is that in a custom namespace the links will no longer work (as they were in the Main Namespace on the other Wiki). If a bot could change instances of Amphibian to Amphibian & instances of Amphibious to Amphibious, correcting the links but keeping the display-text & leaving Interwiki links alone too, that’d be awesome. There would two other namespaces & links to which would need to be corrected similarly, but they’d be smaller & we could correct the links manually in case a bot wouldn’t be able to discriminate between namespaces. This is only a one-time project so once it’s done it’s done. You don’t have to help of course, but it would be greatly appreciated if you could, because as it stands it looks like the best we can do is replace each link with a Template, but that would likely screw up a great deal of links. :Hi! To be honest, I don't have that much experience with bot work - I use Pywikibot every now and again for some fixes and find/replace tasks, but that's about it. :Looking into it though, it seems Pywikibot has a built-in function to replace links in the way you mention, and whipping up a bot script for it shouldn't be too hard (I hope…), so I'd be happy to help you out (or at least try)! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 11:08, June 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Awesome! I have Pywikibot set up already, I just never got around to using it (or really figuring it out beyond the setup). I’ll try my hand at it & if I burn down the house I’ll send you another message lol. :::Alright! Forgive this possibly ignorant suggestion, but I had a look at the merge outline and was thinking it might be better to request the new namespaces on both wikis, then do the page moving/link updating work at the to-be-merged wiki, before exporting+importing the pages. This could make checking that everything is moved and updated correctly a lot easier, as the main NS of the old wiki will end up having few pages/backlinks (assuming most (all?) pages belong in the new custom namespaces). (P.S. might it be better to continue this conversation over on the Diep.io wiki?) - OneTwoThreeFall talk 19:06, June 24, 2017 (UTC) That’s not ignorant at all, that’s a good idea. I just assumed Staff wouldn’t want to set up Custom Namespaces on a Wiki if it was closing, but I’ll ask Kirkburn. I have to step out for a few hours, & you can continue this conversation here if you wish, but my Message Wall (& Talk Page) are open on the Diep.io Wiki if you want to move the conversation there. I’ll pick it up in either place when I can. AllowScript Woah there, it's for personal use. And it doesn't literally makes everything in the page, just what you add in the div. It even has some security if you think you didn't added that script. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/steven-universe/images/e/e5/Jaspergem15x15.png~~ Doork was 14:42, July 18, 2017 (UTC) :Just left a message on your talk page about this: User talk:Doork#AllowScript and security. -OneTwoThreeFall talk 14:50, July 18, 2017 (UTC)